


On the Run

by Inner Voice (inner_v0ice)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Inner%20Voice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snippet set in an AU with slightly older characters and the world still at war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [porn_battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle) over at insanejournal.

"Keep 'em moving, Smellerbee!" Jet yelled over the clang of weapons and roar of fire as he and the other Freedom Fighters fought to protect the small caravan of refugees from a Fire Nation patrol. He whirled through the battle, swords unerringly hooking flesh and weaponry--until the remaining opponents fell suddenly in a blur of blue and flashing swords.

The Blue Spirit stood in front of him, silent, then cocked his head smugly at Jet--_'aren't you going to thank me for the rescue?'_ Jet snorted. "Smug bastard. Took you long enough to get here." He stepped forward and shoved the mask up just enough to expose the Spirit's mouth, then claimed it in a hungry, fierce kiss. The other kissed back just as fiercely and iron-hard arms slid around Jet's back, pulling him against the unnatural heat of the other's body. Jet hooked his arm around Zuko's shoulder and pulled him even closer, dug his fingers in hard enough to leave a black-and-blue souvenir. After a long moment, Jet broke away from the kiss. One last regretful tug at Zuko's lower lip with his teeth, then he disentangled their arms and turned to go.

A hand on his arm stopped him, and he turned back. Zuko darted close again and pressed a quick, tender kiss to Jet's mouth, cupping his face gently with one hand. Then he pulled his mask down and suddenly the Blue Spirit was standing silently, inscrutably, a perfectly respectable distance away. Jet laughed, knowing who the second kiss was for. "I'll pass the message," he said, grinning from ear to ear as he turned back to the refugee caravan.

The next day, at the riverside camp of the mysterious Painted Lady, Jet waited for the perfect moment to pull the Lady away from attending to her newest charges. Wait for it--_there_. He snagged her arm as she passed and pulled her into the shadow of a tent.

"Jet!" Her indignant tone was a far cry from the smooth, soothing voice she had been using on the refugees. Jet grinned and leaned in for a kiss, but the Lady planted her hands on his chest and held him firmly at bay. "You'll smear the paint and I'll have to do it all over again!"

"As you wish, my lady," he whispered mockingly, bending down to plant a kiss in the hollow of her collarbone. She allowed it this time, and Jet took that as encouragement, sliding an arm around her waist and pinning her against him as he kissed a line up her throat. In mock obedience he took care to place light, teasing kisses _only_ in the few areas where there was no paint. By the time he was done Katara was squirming against him in frustration. From this angle he could see her eyes beneath the rim of her hat, and they were bluer than ever as she glared at him stubbornly.

"I have a message for you, by the way," he said with a smile, leaning in towards her lips again. This time she allowed him to kiss her on the lips, and he carefully duplicated the tenderness of Zuko's second kiss. She was smiling too when he pulled away.

"So why will you let that bastard kiss you on the mouth, but not me?" Jet said in mock hurt.

"Because _he's_ careful enough not to smear the paint," Katara said, poking him in the chest with a stern finger. Jet just smirked at her.

"Any message you want to send out with me?"

"No, because _neither_ of you are getting anything more out of me until you drag that man back here and you _both_ stay put for a few days to get some proper food and rest."

"Well, I can't wait until the three of us are together and we can get some...proper sleep," Jet drawled, winking at Katara.

Exasperated, she slapped him on the shoulder. "Go on, get moving. The sooner you get out of here, the sooner you'll get back."

"As you wish, my lady!" he called over his shoulder as he turned away with a lazy wave.


End file.
